


kinky drabbles

by kurokens



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Spanking, Tutor!Seungmin, but kinda, felix gets spanked and gets horny, felix is doing his best, takes place during predebut, they dont do anything but its implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokens/pseuds/kurokens
Summary: just one shots of some kinky things i've written that are too short to post as it's own story.1. seunglix; spanking
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, More to be added - Relationship, seunglix - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	kinky drabbles

Felix hated Korean lessons. he was lucky enough to have Seungmin help him but it didn’t make the lessons any better. 

It had been nearly three months since he came to Korea and started learning the language yet he still stumbled over certain phrases and words. 

“You’re still not pronouncing right,” Seungmin quipped, pen tapping against the Hangul as Felix groaned in frustration.

“I’ve been at this for hours I’m never going to figure it out,” Felix whined, head falling into his hands as Seungmin tsked beside him.

“You’re overthinking it,” Seungmin gestured to the sentence in front of them, “annyeonghaseyo je ileum-eun Seungmin-ibnida.”

Felix bit his lip, “annyeonghaseyo je ileum-yu-”

“Eun, Felix,” Seungmin interrupted, pointing to the characters, “ _ Eun _ .”

“This is hopeless!” Felix moaned, Seungmin rolling his eyes.

“All you’ve done since we started is complain you can’t do it, would you just shut up and  _ try _ already?”

Felix pouted, “Don’t be mean to me, I’m trying.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous. Try this one.”

Felix looked where Seungmin was pointing, reading the sentence a few times before trying. 

“naneun siglyopum sijang-e gagu-”

“Gag _ o _ .” Seungmin interrupts, “gagoissda.”

“Fuck!” 

Seungmin shakes his head, “You okay?”

“I’m never going to learn this Seungmin,” he sighs, rubbing his eyes, “and PD-nim is going to yell at me again and-”

“Hey,” Seungmin cuts him off, moving to rub the older boy’s arm, “calm down.”

Felix nods, Seungmin continuing to rub his arm in an attempt to soothe him.

Seungmin looks over to his desk, a wooden ruler grabbing his attention.

“I think I have an idea, to help you learn these phrases.”

Felix looks up, eyebrow quirked, “What is it?”

\---

“Are you ready, Felix?”

Felix licks his lips, legs shaking as he lays over Seungmin’s lap—Korean notebook open in front of him as Seungmin rubs circles into his bare ass, his other hand holding a ruler that he uses to trace the curve of his ass. 

“naneun siglyopum sijan-uhm”

The ruler cracks down the second Felix messes up, a slight slip of the tongue but it’s enough to make Seungmin give Felix a swat. 

“Fuck!”

It was just one spank but the heat is already starting to blossom and Felix can feel his thighs beginning to shake.

“You hesitated. Go again.”

Felix mutters something under his breath, Seungmin quick to snap the ruler down.

“What was that for!?”

Seungmin tuts, “You were snarky, now go.”

“naneun siglyopum sijang-e gagoissda”

Felix cringes, waiting for the ruler to come down but is surprised to feel Seungmin, petting him instead?

“Mmm, good boy.” Felix feels his stomach whirl, “Next one.”

Felix hesitates again, then messes up, then stops, the hesitates, messes up once more, before Seungmin finally says something.

“I’m beginning to think you’re making these mistakes on purpose, hmm?” Seungmin teases gently rubbing his reddened ass as Felix gasps, “Do you?”

“D-Do I what?”

“Do you like getting spanked baby boy? Spanked by someone younger than you too?”

Felix whines, “N-No!”

Seungmin laughs, “Hmm, go again.”

“naneun mellon-i pil-yoay”

Felix moans out at that hit, Seungmin freezing.

“Seungmin,” Felix whimpers, “please.”

“Please what?”

“Do it again..”

Seungmin grins, letting out a low laugh, “I knew you liked it.”

Felix whines, the ruler smacking down three more times.

“Hmm?” Seungmin questions, feeling Felix’s dick begin to harden and press against Seungmin’s jeans, “Are you getting turned on by this?”   
Felix moans out as Seungmin spanks him again, “N-No!”

“What a dirty little slut,” Seungmin taunts, the ruler continuing to smack down, “Too focused on my dick to work on your Korean?”

Felix moans out, moving his hips to rut against Seungmin’s thighs, “Y-Yes! Fuck!”

“What a cock whore,” Seungmin moves to hit his thighs, a high-pitched whine leaving Felix’s mouth, “You only think with your pathetic little dick, hmm?”

“Minnie!” Felix whines, “Please!”

Seungmin slaps the ruler down one more time, Felix’s ass is a throbbing red and his dick is aching. 

“Next time,” Seungmin pauses, tracing the marks he made with his finger, Felix gasping, “I’ll be sure to get a paddle.” 

Felix whines, but with the way his hip ruts against Seungmin, he can tell he’s extremely excited about that idea.

“Mmm, you’d like that? Wouldn’t you?”

Felix nods aggressively, pushing his butt up to Seungmin, “More.”

Seungmin smirks, “Anything for you.”

He smacks the ruler down harshly, two, three, four swats against his thighs as Felix practically screaming as his grinding increases in speed.

“So naughty,” Seungmin taunts, “my hyung all hot and bothered after being punished for getting his homework wrong.”

Felix moans louder, trying to restrain himself—he isn’t sure if the others are here and he doesn’t know if he wants them to hear Seungmin beating his ass or the fact that Felix is practically falling apart because he likes it so much. 

“What if the others heard you?” Seungmin almost reading his mind, “dirty, little Felix over his dongsaeng’s knee getting spanked for being so naughty.” 

“P-Please!” Felix whines, dick practically throbbing now.

The younger is quick to land one more swat before he turns Felix over, hand instantly reaching to grab Felix’s dick.

“Say the next one right and I’ll jerk you off,” Felix nods, “but if it’s wrong, you’re not coming.”

Felix whines, eyes scanning the paper as his dick practically throbs in Seungmin’s hand.

“naega dangsin-eul bol su issseubnikka” 

Seungmin smiles, “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i used google translate for the korean so if anything is mistranslated please let me know!! ^__^
> 
> thank u kasi for the fic idea ^__^ inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/strwbrymnho/status/1221990705553379328?s=20)  
> follow my nsfw [twt](https://twitter.com/lixsbun)  
> 


End file.
